1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method of controlling one device capable of accessing Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) using a second device and more specifically to identifying assets across a plurality of IPTV devices.
2. Background Discussion
An IPTV system is capable of receiving services delivered using the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol Suite. IPTV services include, for example, live television, time-shifted programming, video on demand (VOD), and on-line transactions.
Typically, a user's library of favorite assets, such as data, content and other information, is tied to a particular IPTV device. This is less than desirable and may result in an unfavorable user experience for managing and synchronizing the library.